Songs Come True
by ZephyrGemini
Summary: A series of Lashley oneshot based on different song titles. All stories inside are strictly Ashley & Lucas pairing. Rated T for safety purposes.
1. Last Christmas

**Disclaimer: Both Ashley and Lucas in the story do not belong to me, and it never will be no matter how hard I wish. Which is kind of sad though.**

**Title: Last Christmas  
****Song by Ashley Tisdale**

The weather was seemingly harsh and cold, as she tightened the fluffy winter coat around her; blood draining away from her already paled face.

Despite the fact that the season was as chilling as it could be, it did not stop the city from bursting with thrill and excitement over the merry festival. Hundreds of colorful lightings were hung all over the streets with children squealing over it, and different sizes of decorated coniferous trees could be found almost anywhere.

It was the morning before Christmas Day, and the streets were still swarming with people doing last minute shopping. Ashley Tisdale was among the horde of crowds, her hands tucked in the warmth of the pockets of her coat as she leisurely strolled down the gray boulevard.

Not far from her stood a young couple, whispering sweetly to each other before walking away with their fingers intertwined. A small smile was seen on Ashley's face, but it was soon replaced with a grim expression and a forlorn look in her hazel brown eyes.

'_I don't want to spend my Christmas alone, this sucks_.' She thought silently to herself as she continued her way down the path, occasionally looking at objects out in the display windows that would interest her.

---

The heavy aroma of coffee beans reached his nostril before he could even open the glass door. Sliding through the door, Lucas Grabeel was greeted warmly by the waiter and then led to a small empty table right at the corner. Without looking at the menu, he ordered a cup of cappuccino and a slice of cheesecake, muttering a word of "thanks" as the waiter promptly left for other orders.

His clear blue eyes began scanning the surrounding as he sat in his chair in deep thoughts. His gaze was still wandering around aimlessly before it came to a stop on a certain blonde right outside the café doors. His heart skipped a beat and all his attention were now set on her.

'_She's here too …'_ He thought, and watched her every movements with interest. She was his twin, his partner and his best friend, as she had once stated before. However he didn't want the current relationship with her. He wanted something _more_…

-Flashback-

_The casts had just finished rehearsing almost all the dance steps of the songs for ' High School Musical 2 ' and were now all sprawled on the floor of the dance studio. They had been dancing non-stop for 5 hours straight and were all as exhausted as could be. _

_Corbin began munching on cookies that god knows where he got it from while Monique was glaring at him for chewing noisily. Zac was leaning against the wall with Vanessa by his side. Lucas was sitting cross-legged, near Monique, and back-to-back with Ashley who was resting comfortably on him._

"_Luc, help me take a bottle of mineral water, please?" Ashley asked as she turned around and propped her head on Lucas's right shoulder. Lucas shook his head and grinned playfully. Ashley pursed her lips, pouting as she put her arms around Lucas's waist and tried to plea again. _

"_Come mon Luc, you're my twin, my partner and my best friend. How can you not agree to my request?" Ashley said, tightening her embrace on him. Lucas whined in respond for he could feel his hormones raging the moment Ashley hugged him. This was too much to bear as his stomach did a flip-flop inside and his heartbeats became a bit sporadic. _

"_I'm tired, Ash." Lucas complained, as he tried to poke Ashley at the side hoping that she would release him. _

"_You guys looked like a couple, seriously." Corbin declared and looked up as if something had dawned on him. Ashley stared at him in a sort of flabbergasted expression as she went up and hit him right in the head. _

"_Have all the fats from the food gone into your brain, Corb?" Ashley retorted, smacking his arms and laughing away. The rest of the casts began to laugh heartily at Ashley's joke too. _

"_Do something about your mad girlfriend here, Lucas!" Corbin exclaimed, only to earn another smack right in the head from Ashley. _

'_If only she is…' Lucas thought silently. _

_-End of flashback-_

His reverie ended when the waiter came with his cappuccino and cheesecake.

"Enjoy your coffee."

"Yea... thanks." He muttered and turned his attention back on _her_.

Maybe it was her nature, or her instinct, but Ashley definitely felt something. _A feeling that tell her someone was watching._ She took a quick glance around the café, but did not notice anything unusual. She shrugged the weird feeling off her mind and sipped her cup of latte.

A few tables away from her, Lucas heaved a soft sigh of relief as he slowly put the menu down. He did not know why he had to hide from her, maybe because he did not want to look terrible in front of her.

There had been a few pathetic attempts made by him to express his love to Ashley, but so far none had succeeded, or else he wouldn't be sitting here alone. He remembered his confessions were either always interrupted, or the fact that he just could not say it out. And the last time he tried again, it left him even more heartbroken.

She … had a boyfriend.

Sensing the painful memories flowing back to him again, he tried to dismiss the thought off by thinking of something that's more pleasant, like the happy times he had with Ashley and the casts. Apparently it's not working as he set his gaze back on her.

_Will she ever love me back the way I love her?_

Meanwhile back at Ashley's table, she was still sipping her latte slowly and staring out the window. The sky was starting to get dark, as the streets became a bit less congested.

Ashley stood up and went to the counter to pay her bill. As she stepped out of the café, a really high-pitched squeal greeted her and she jumped a little in fright.

"You're Sharpay, aren't you?" A small girl around the age of five whispered after she stopped her squealing, as if knowing that Ashley didn't want any _extra_ attentions than she needed right now. "Can I have your signature? Please?" The girl requested, and flashed out a 'High School Musical 2' Soundtrack CD.

Ashley chuckled softly at how jumpy she was as she took over the CD and signed it. "Here is it." Ashley returned the CD back and shuffled the small girl's brown hair.

"Where's Ryan?" The small girl asked naively, looking around trying to spot the guy who had a feisty for hats. Ashley didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she tried to explain to the little girl.

---

Back in the café, Lucas was spaced out until he noticed Ashley had paid her bills and went off. He immediately did the same thing but when he got out, he _almost_ bumped into her. Realizing that she still had not seen him, he tried to sneak away but was caught in the act when a squeaky voice called.

"Look, Ryan's there!" The same little girl bounced towards Lucas and held out her stuff for him, "Can I have your signature please? I've already got Sharpay's one. See? It's here." The little girl pointed to her CD cover, speaking with such poise that both Lucas and Ashley thought she could be the mini version of Sharpay.

"Sure." Lucas replied nervously, signing his autograph on the CD cover. '_She saw me. Now she probably think I'm a weirdo._' His mind wandered off, passing the CD back to the little girl.

"Thank you. My friends will be so jealous of me that I have the twin's autographs." The small girl thanked and muttered, before disappearing into the crowd of people, a moment Lucas dreaded to come.

"Ryan! What are _you_ doing here?" Lucas jerked his head up and looked at Ashley in confusion, until he noticed that smug expression on her face.

"Gosh, let me think … stalking you?" Ashley rolled her eyes at Lucas in a Sharpay-ish way. "Very funny, Ry."

"Well, thank you for your compliment, Shar." Lucas replied. One second later, both Lucas and Ashley looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter.

"Seriously Luc, why are you here?" Ashley linked her arm with Lucas and began sauntering down the pathways. The linking of arms was a habit she couldn't change since the filming of High School Musical.

"Nothing much I guess, just shopping around." Lucas replied, glancing sideway at her. _She still looks as stunning as ever. _"What about you? Why are you alone anyway?"

"Well, Baby V and I intended to shop and tour the city, but something cropped up so she had to go back home for a few days." She sighed. "Poor me all alone this Christmas."

"Well, I can sacrifice my holidays to accompany you."

"Awww, I know you're the best, Luc." Ashley flattered and gave a quick peck on the blonde guy's cheek. Lucas blushed as his cheeks turned scarlet, the pale complexion of his making it even _obvious_.

"What do you want to do now, Ash?" Lucas's face was still slightly red as Ashley pondered over his question.

"I don't know …" She sulked and sighed inwardly. Lucas chuckled at the sight of Ashley sulking away. Somehow he found her every expression attractive, no matter what she did.

"Let me see… how about ice skating?" Lucas suggested, his face now returning to the original pale color.

"Ice skating?" Ashley stared at Lucas, her eyes widen. She shook her head. "I don't know how, Luc…" She said, biting her lower lip and glancing over to him. "And I'm afraid of falling on my butt. It sounds painful."

He laughed at her choice of words.

"I'll teach you, and make sure you don't fall down." Lucas offered, "It will be fun, I promise." Ashley raised her eyebrows and gazed at him. She could felt his sincerity there.

"Well … I guess we'll go ice skating then," Ashley started, "But if I ever falls, I'll blame you for that." She moped. Lucas laughed heartily at her.

"At most I'll treat you to a meal if that happens." She finally smiled at that.

"Don't regret…"

---

"Luc…"

"Yes, Ash?" Lucas looked up and saw Ashley staring at him. "How do you tighten this thing?" He chuckled, but helped her with the skating shoes nonetheless. Ashley pouted and smacked him on the head.

"This is not funny…" She remarked. Lucas did not say anything but continued laughing.

"All right, it's done." Lucas exclaimed and stood up, holding his hand out to the young pretty lady in front of him. "Let's go." A huge grin was seen on his face.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Ashley questioned, tapping the surface of the frozen lake with the tip of the shoe lightly, while standing near the edge.

"No, the ice may just break and we'll both be dripping wet by then." Lucas replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I was only joking, Ash. Don't take it too seriously." Lucas laughed, as he stepped onto the frozen lake and did a small twirling on the spot. Ashley slapped him hard on his arm after knowing she was being tricked.

"Ouch. What did you do that for?" She smirked at him.

Lucas sneered back at Ashley, and suddenly pulled her onto the slippery ice surface of the lake. Ashley gave a small shriek, as she lost her footing and tumbled into the embrace of a certain blonde-hair guy. Lucas had managed to grab hold of her before she actually fell onto the frozen ground.

"Ashley, are you okay?" His voice was full of concern as he looked at her.

She raised her head and was about to say something when her brown eyes met his blue eyes. She felt a weird sensation flowing through her body, and hastily free herself from the embrace after breaking the eyes contact.

"I'm fine." She replied, but then realized she was standing on ice and immediately grasped Lucas's hand. " … Not very well actually."

All Lucas could feel was disappointment when Ashley retreated from him. He thought that he might still have a chance, especially after knowing that she had broken up with her boyfriend a few months ago.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Lucas assured, and gently squeezed Ashley's hand. "I'll teach you the basic first."

"Okay…" She mumbled, still holding onto his hand tightly. He smiled softly at her.

---

"I'm so tired…" Ashley yawned lightly as she leaned back on the bench, her eyelids drooping while she rested.

"But you got to admit it's fun!" Lucas exclaimed, and apparently he was still as energetic as before. Ashley gave him a seemly annoyed look.

"Well of course. You're not the one who kept on falling down onto the damn icy cold ground."

"Hey, but I did treat you to a meal." Lucas retorted back.

Ashley gently rubbed her eyes and leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder. "I fell down for a total of 3 times, so you still owed me 2 more meals." She muttered with her eyes shut closed, somehow feeling cozy.

"What? You never clarify that with me that before…" Lucas grumbled, although in his heart he was rejoicing for the fact that he's able to spend more time with her.

Lucas turned his head slightly when he noticed Ashley wasn't replying to him, and saw her peacefully asleep. Smiling to himself, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He then stared at her flawless face, thinking why did heaven send such a beautiful angel into his life but yet he can't have her.

The more he looked at her, the more beautiful he thought she was. At that exact moment, he did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He closed his eyes, lowering his head until his lips met hers.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered opened and she jolted away from him. "Lucas … you …"

Lucas looked at the ground, angry with himself for what he had just did. Thinking how they probably won't even be good friends anymore. He took a deep breath and started to talk, still not daring to face her.

"Ashley … I … I'm really sorry for what I did just now … I just couldn't control myself …" he paused, and after hearing no response from her, he continued. "I know we might not even be good friend anymore but I need to tell you this …" He took another lungful of breath, and turned to look at Ashley, who was still slightly in shock.

"I … love you, Ashley. I really, really love you. I just …" Lucas stopped when he saw Ashley crying. He tried to comfort her by wiping away her tears with his hand but this only resulted in more tears flowing out.

"Look Ash, I'm really sorry for all these. I didn't mean to make you cry. You can just pretend nothing had happened at all and-" Before he could finish what he wanted to say, he felt Ashley hugging him, the back of his shirt starting to become wet.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ashley released herself from him and looked at Lucas directly in his eyes. Lucas smiled bitterly. He wiped her tears away with his thumb tenderly, tracing from her puffy eyes to the edge of her lips.

"I'm scared… of losing you."

"Silly guy…" Ashley mocked, looking into his blue eyes. "Let's continue what you were doing just now, shall we?" She teased, wrapping her hands around his neck and moved her head closer to his.

Lucas was on cloud nine when he heard that, and his stomach doing some cartwheel. She had _accepted_ him. Moving nearer to her, his lips meet hers again, only that this time she did not push him away. Her lips were warm and sweet, as he started to kiss her more passionately, his hands brushing in her striking blonde hair. She deepened the kiss with equal passionate feelings.

After a few more seconds of the slight make out session, Ashley felt her lung out of air and reluctantly broke the kiss, their lips only inches away from one another as they both panted. Lucas gave Ashley a peck on the lips, his whole body feeling warm even though the surrounding temperature was freezing, and leaned back on the bench.

Ashley grinned at him and rested her head on his chest; her hands sprawled on his toned stomach. Lucas gleefully took in the blissful smell of Ashley's hair and started twirling them around his fingers.

"Luc… when did you start to like me?" Ashley asked, moving her fingers around his chest. Lucas squirmed a little under the delicate touch of hers.

"Since the filming of the first movie." He replied, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"That's a long time …" She responded, and looked up at him. "But it's the same time I fell in love with you too."

"Really? But why did you … went out with him."

"Because he asked, you didn't." She got up from his chest and stared at him, letting her index finger ran gently along his lower lip. "But I'm glad you did after all, even though I think it's still a bit late." She giggled lightly at him. Lucas smiled, and gave her yet another tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Lucas whispered softly to Ashley right after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too."

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone __special__  
_**

**---Adieu---**

**A/N: I know my English and stories aren't that all perfect, that's why I do accept constructive criticisms. But please, no flaming just because of some stupid reasons like not fond of the pairing or just like to flame for fun. I do know some martial art, mind you. **

**Extra credits to Rypay RP site. I'm not really good in writing those 'hotness' part of the stories, but the site gave me some ideas on it, so cheers to them. Haha. You might want to visit the site, the link is in my profile. **


	2. Can I Have This Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Ashley, Lucas nor any of the characters mentioned in the story below. If I did, I'd probably be traveling around the world right now. Lawl.**

**Title: Can I Have This Dance?  
Song by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens**

"Ash? Are you with us?" Ashley was broken out of her own trance as Monique's voice suddenly registered in her head. The fact that she was in the school's cafeteria and having lunch break slowly came to her mind. Ashley looked at the two concerned faces in front of her.

"I'm fine, Momo." She replied, but the looks on her friends told her that they did not buy it at all.

"You know you can always tell us if you have any problems." Vanessa suggested, as she took a small sip of her orange juice. Ashley shook her head; the boisterous noise coming from the rest of the students was somehow starting to bother her much.

"I'm really fine. Let's get back to the previous topic okay?" Ashley half pleaded, and took a bite of her sandwich. "What were we talking about before anyway?"

"Prom." Vanessa replied enthusiastically. Ashley could practically see the sparkles in Vanessa's eyes as she said this.

"I bet Zac had already asked you." Ashley commented. Monique nodded her head, agreeing quite readily with what Ashley had just said.

"Well…" Vanessa started, and Ashley sworn that her friend was indeed blushing as she spoke. "…He asked yesterday after sending me home. And I agreed, of course."

"I can't believe that the air-headed Efron actually made such a fast move." Monique exclaimed in a mocking manner. Ashley giggled uncontrollably while Vanessa tried to defend his boyfriend.

"You know we're just joking." Ashley said in respond to Vanessa's defending.

"It's natural for me to stick up for Zac…" Vanessa mumbled. "…So are you going to the prom?" She asked cautiously. She knew Ashley probably would not go, unless that one guy she has been crushing for so long asked her to.

Ashley shook her head as expected.

"You know I'm available if you ask me." Monique joked, as a wide smile appeared on Ashley's face. "I'll consider." She teased back.

"Ash, why don't you be the one to ask him?" Vanessa suddenly said. Ashley looked at her as if her friend had gone insane.

"That's crazy. What if he rejects me? It's going to be embarrassing." She exclaimed.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"I'd rather not."

"Ash…"

"Okay girls, snap out of it." Monique chided. "Ash, this is only once a lifetime, are you sure you don't want to go?"

Ashley bit her lip out of habit as she thought about it.

"… I think… I'll go." Ashley surrendered, as smiles broke out on both her friends' face. "Provided you two don't abandon me halfway through." She added.

"We won't." Monique and Vanessa replied, as they looked at each other with a hidden grin that Ashley could not quite place it.

---

"I can't believe I agreed to come in the first place." Ashley mumbled, glowering at her friends. "What happened to the promise that you wouldn't abandon me for guys."

"That's not abandoning!" Vanessa remarked.

"We're just giving you some own free time." Monique added. Vanessa nodded her head in agreement.

"Excuses." Grumbled Ashley, as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"We're sorry. But we'll be back in a jiffy all right?" Monique tried to coo, and apparently it was working well.

"Do I really have a say in this?" Ashley sighed. "Now go before I change my mind and eat someone up." Monique and Vanessa gave a small giggle before disappearing into the crowd of people dancing to the slow waltz.

Ashley sighed inwardly to herself as she started to space out. Never did she imagine that she would be spending her high school prom night sitting alone and daydreaming by herself. In a sense it was really pathetic.

"Why are you alone out here?"

The sudden voice made Ashley jumped a little in her seat as she turned around to see a blonde blue eyes guy planting himself in the seat beside her. Her heart momentarily skipped a beat. _Lucas Grabeel_. The very same guy that always made her heart went pumping faster and a loss for speaking coherent sentences.

"I'm … admiring the scenery here." Ashley jested in a serious manner as the blonde guy raised his eyebrows at her.

"That's certainly intriguing… even though the only scenery here are just people dancing, with foot stepping surprises occasionally."

Ashley couldn't help but laughed at what Lucas had just said. He was always that humorous. "So… what are you doing here alone too anyway?" She questioned, shifting uncomfortably in her own seat. His presence was kind of overwhelming her.

"Counting the number of feet being stepped?"

"Lucas… " She sighed, "… be serious."

"I didn't have a partner." That answer took Ashley by surprise as she stared at him in disbelief. How could a guy as perfect as he is be without a partner?

"Wh-what?"

"The song is ending soon…" Lucas mumbled as he ignored Ashley's query. "May I?" Lucas asked, as he stood up and held his hand out. Ashley looked at Lucas with a blank expression, taking a few seconds for the words to sink in before she accepted his invitation. She could literally feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Ashley shook her head inwardly when the next song started to play. It was definitely very appropriate at this timing.

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

As Lucas' hand automatically found itself around her waist, Ashley could feel her heart beating more irregularly by seconds, barely daring to even breathe.

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

As they twirled around on the dance floor, Ashley could feel herself getting lost in his deep blue eyes. This might be the only chance that she could get so close to him, and she certainly isn't going to take it for granted. Even for just once, being so close to him, she was satisfied.

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

As Ashley immerse herself in the dancing, she thought she caught a glimpse of Monique and Vanessa chuckling in a corner. She will deal with them later, but right now, nothing matter much more than the guy in front of her.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all**

The next thing Ashley knew, Lucas was kneeling on one knee and holding a bouquet of flowers that god knows from where. She was taken aback as he presented the flowers to her.

"Will you, Ashley Tisdale, be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked earnestly as he looked up at Ashley with ardor. Ashley thought that her heart might have perhaps stopped for a few second, as she accepted the flowers after recovering from the shock.

"I… you…" Ashley was at a total loss for words as she looked at Lucas, tears almost forming in her eyes. Lucas gazed back dearly at Ashley with a smile as he wiped her tears away before they could roll down her face.

"If your friends didn't tell me that you liked me, I would never have the courage to confess to you." He spoke, taking Ashley's hand in his own. Ashley smiled back, making a mental note to thank her friends later, after she had screamed at them first.

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**_

**--Adieu--**

**A/N: Gah, this chapter is so random and weird. This one shot isn't as better planned like the previous chapter, so it might be a little sucky.**

**By the way, I FINALLY managed to watch High School Musical on the third week! So many circumstances hindering me to go watch since the day it was release. It was just plain awesome, but at the same time it was sad, especially at the end when they are singing 'High School Musical'. Gosh. I almost bawled out. *Sniff* Anyway, I still love Ryan and Sharpay, the ever-so-stunning Evans twin. Haha. The whole movie is just mind-blowing, with all the songs and dances, even though I have to admit, some of the scenes are a little random and the plot is a tad too fast paced. But nonetheless I still enjoy it thoroughly. **

**2008 © ZephyrGemini Production**


End file.
